


The Answer

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First POV, Understanding herself, a star, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: I’ve been told that I am Hitoka.I know that the words meaning is Summer.They tell me it is fitting, as my hair is bright like the sun.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Answer

_I-_ The one who watches over most and sees everything, does not know what my own facial features look like.

 _I-_ The one that knows all, knows nothing about myself.

 _I-_ The one who watches from above and answers all of the beings questions, yet don’t understand the meaning of what I am saying.

I wish to learn one day, but everytime I ask the ones above me, they only caress my cheek and repeat these simple words.

_You are the answer._

Hearing those words make me feel the emotion the humans call _‘grief’._

Tears trail past the others hands and continue to fall past the multiple stars.

My tears create what is called _‘rain’_.

I am confused, I am lost for words even though I have access to every letter that was stringed together to make these so called words.

I am at a lost for them as the weather I cause allows flowers and other plants alike to grow.

I wish I understood, why even as I sit on a star, planets away, that I can feel the flowers growing on my own skin.

Yet nothing appears when I feel the sensation.

I ask the ones above me again.

They answer the same.

This time I hold back my tears. I let the people that look up to me have another sunny day as I beg to the ones that tower over me

I call out to them. I see the color of my own skin as I clutch to their hand.

_Please._

My voice is desperate.

They don’t listen, they rub their thumb over my cheek once more.

So I yell out louder.

_Please, Please tell me my name._

They answer.

I gasp. The emotion ‘ _shock_ ’ courses through me and thunder begins to make its name known on earth.

I’ve been told that I am Hitoka.

I know that the words meaning is _Summer._

They tell me it is fitting, as my hair is bright like the sun.

I ask them for another facial feature of mine, they tell me.

_Until next time._

I close my eyes and wait. I wait for them to return.

I haven’t slept for _so_ long.

When I wake I hear the humans, they claim about a beautiful sight they saw, I believe they named it an ‘Eclipse.’

I wish I could have witnessed it.

I would like to see something beautiful.

I would like to experience the things they feel.

Out of every emotion, I wish to feel love.

My atoms let me know that my heart that stills would beat multiple times a second. That I would give everything for the person I fell for.

I think it is my obligation to give my all for everyone though.

I think this means I may be incapable of love.

I wish I was not this, _‘Hitoka.’_

I call for the higher gods.

I tell them, _I’ll give them every star I have access too if you let me live._

They **_laugh._ **

They tell me all of the stars are _theirs._

I am _theirs._

For the first time in my existence, I feel anger.

I want to lash out at them.

I hear the storms that are created from my feelings.

The gods know I am angry. They continue to laugh.

I reach up to their collar and I blind myself as I pull them down to my height. They are so bright. _Too bright,_ yet I see the reflection of myself in their eyes.

_I am beautiful._

For the first time I yell, not in a plead, but in a fury.

My voice is heard throughout the galaxies as I demand to be let on earth.

They smile.

I ask _why._

Once again. They caress my cheek.

_You have figured out the answer._

  
——

 _I-_ The one who laughs as I run through fields that have been wet from the rain. I am happy, I enjoy the feeling of it on the souls of my feet.

 _I-_ The one who plants flowers until my hands have permanent soil underneath the fingertips.

 _I-_ The one who is named Hitoka. I do not know why, I do not have a mother to name me that.

 _I-_ The one who is lucky enough to have the someone I let look after my heart, call out my given name so lovingly.

I am Hitoka.

I don’t know where I have been, or where I will go.

I am fine with that. Right now, I am happy.

That is all I will ever need.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to yachi...I enjoyed writing this a lot! sorry for little mistakes ♥️


End file.
